Why so in LOve with you
by AnimeSakuraFan
Summary: Drabble. Shinobu's POV of the one he loves. Terrorist. MiyagixShinobu. MXS. Unbetaed.


Why so in LOVE with you!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Junjou Romantica or it's characters. Just this one shot I've thought about since yesterday. Enjoy!

A young man by the name of Shinobu Takatsuki was preparing his bags. He was preparing his bags already to go back home to, Japan. Hearing news of his beloved fated heart, Miyagi Yoh getting divorced from his rowdy older sister made his heart skip a beat. Thinking of giving up there was no way he could do that now!

"Miyagi, I'll make you happier than, neechan as ever done!"

He takes his bags calling up a taxi. In waiting for the cab he'd miss being in Australia. Back home it's time to face the music and confront the man he'd been in love for the last few years.

Meeting him unexpectedly in the library was just random. Seeing him sitting down in a small table with piles of books. A nice smile when reading the books, looking old.

It unexpectedly made the cute young teenage boy feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Why did that occur the few times I've seen him? Before we spoke to each other? When he saved him from those dumb bullies?" The cab pulls up opening the back trunk.

With just 2 bags he lets the driver know he'd take them along with him. The man just nods his head closing the back trunk. He lets him know where he was off to.

"Airport as soon as possible."

He sits down setting both bags down beside him. In a daze thinking of the man he loved as the cab driver drove off.

Their first talk was a dream come true for the young teenager. Bullied for unknown reason, just for money. He fights them off with his mouth not fists.

So close to getting knocked out as one of the wannabe older males pulled on his shirt collar. "What did you say?"

He wasn't sure of the consequences. So close to being knocked out. His savior. The fated person who saves him was none other than the man he sees every time in the library.

_"What's he doing here? Is he saving me?"_ The thought running in Shinobu's mind.

Coming back to realization as the thugs run off. He had to thank the man! How would he open his mouth, in doing so. What just came out of his small mouth was the name of a famous hotel he was searching for.

Thinking he'd needed to go to the same hotel. The older man thanks him running off. Why is he running alongside the man?

_"I have to thank him."_

"Hold on. I'm going to the same hotel as well."

Miyagi was grateful to have found the hotel when entering. Shinobu, follows along behind him. It's fated he kept saying back of his mind. I'd like to thank him, maybe a cup of coffee or a nice drink to getting to know each other.

All that running in the poor young man's mind. The chase goes on.

"Peacock room."

He hears him mentioning a room he knew he'd be going into too. What does that mean for Shinobu? How about for the older man that saved him.

"Hey wait." the run continues on.

"What's your name?"

The room was found as Miyagi happily opens it. He steps inside as does Shinobu. The fated man apologizes for his lateness.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Oh? Shinobu." Risako says when getting up from the chair.

"You've come together." The young male's father says. "Meet Miyagi Yoh."

_'Miyagi Yoh? That's his name? What a lovely name for him."_ Keeping a smile inside. His heart full of butterflies admiring the older man beside him.

Why does the Miyagi look shock when saying my name. What's not expected the sudden news.

"He's going to marry Risako. Your future brother in law, Miyagi Yoh." His father introduces him properly.

Hearing that shattered his heart. Into billions of broken pieces. The sudden news runs in his mind repeatedly.

_"Brother in law? Neechan is marrying him. My chest hurts." _ He thinks to himself.

He had to keep a fake smile congratulating them. Both families were happy of the arranged marriage. Not one wasn't eager of the news.

"Neechan. fucked up!" The male thinks a little loud. "Please drop me off here."

Letting the driver know, whom parks by the gateway entrance. The amount for the ride was said.

Paying and thanking him in Australian language. Carrying his bag and rolling the other onto the ground entering the airport.

Eager to get home. Letting the one man he'd think to stop ever loving. The fated love gods have giving him this chance.

"I can't blow it!" confident he'd suggest telling the man how he truly felt for him.

Not once that he stopped loving him. As one sided as it was, he'd prevail.

Shinobu had to let his family know he was back. He'd take care of that soon as the plane lands in Japan. Back home he'll be in a few hours.

Taking a seat waiting for his flight to be called up. All was taking care of with his ticket, and the scanning of his bags. Nothing bad or threatening he had taking with him.

"I'll be home soon. All for him!"

the end.

How was it? If any mistakes please let me know.

Leave good reviews, eh? :3


End file.
